rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Director Ozpin/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! Immediately after the title is announced Yang slips, sending the Chibi portion of the title flying. Blake Belladonna lands on Yang Xioa Long's head, perching on her hands and feet like a cat. The rose emblem spins in place a few times before stopping in its original position just in time for Weiss Schnee to land, sitting on top of Ruby Rose, whose eyes have gone white. Weiss: This is so unprofessional. Ruby: You're telling me! Ruby sits, holding Weiss, and Weiss jumps off of Ruby as Ozpin walks into screen holding a megaphone. Ozpin: Cut, cut. Ladies, ladies, we have a show to do, what is the problem? Yang: The problem is Blake sitting on my head! Blake: I wouldn't be if Yang hadn't knocked everything over. Yang: Pfft. Ozpin: Alright, everyone calm down. Accidents happen. Ruby stands up, bending over with her hands together and a look of fear. Ruby: But, what if it wasn't an accident? What if we're being sabotaged? Ozpin: You mean like some sort of nefarious plot being perpetrated by someone within our very own ranks? A boom microphone swings down from off camera, smacking Ruby in the back of the head; she is stunned for a moment before shaking her head. The scene zooms out to reveal Mercury Black holding the microphone. Mercury: Sorry about that. Ruby's expression becomes increasingly paranoid. Ozpin: Somebody who pretends to be a friend, but is actually trying to destroy everything we've worked so hard to build? Loud creaking can be heard overhead and Blake pushes Yang out of the way as Ruby draws Crescent Rose. Blake: Watch out! The noise stops and a spotlight falls from the sky, crashing to the ground between Blake and Yang. The camera zooms out once again, showing that Emerald Sustrai is sitting on top of the scaffolding supporting the stage lights. Emerald: Oops. It slipped. Mercury winks up at Emerald and the camera zooms back in on the original scene. Ruby: Yes! All of that! All of those things you just said! Ozpin bursts out laughing, putting the hand holding the megaphone to his chest. Ruby appears mortified and is holding Crescent Rose at her side, with the spike on the end sitting on the ground and the scythe blade facing away from herself. Ozpin: Ruby, I'd have to be a pretty incompetent leader if I didn't notice something like that happening right under my nose, don't you think? Ruby: But! Ozpin gestures to the side with the megaphone. Ozpin: Now run along, all of you. Why don't you go play in a forest full of deadly Grimm? Yang: Uh... Okay. Blake and Yang exit stage right while Weiss exits stage left, dragging Ruby behind her. Ozpin begins walking to the left. Ozpin: Such sweet girls, but so naive. While Ozpin is in front of the Rose emblem, it groans loudly and falls over on top of him. He lets out a single grunt of pain while Cinder Fall, standing behind the emblem with her arm outstretched -having pushed it over- gives an evil grin. Ozpin: Hello? Can I get some assistance? This giant rose seems to have fallen on me completely by accident! Cinder: Honestly? Sometimes I think it's too easy. ---- A Compost King board is seen, a spinning circular shadow with two indentations is cast over the table as eerie theremin music plays. The scene is shown to be Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Jaune Arc sitting at a table; Pyrrha is using her semblance to hover Akoúo̱ over the board while Jaune makes strange noises with his voice. Nora is watching the scene looking gleeful until Pyrrha sneezes, causing the shield to fall and knock everything off the table. Pyrrha: Sorry! Jaune and Nora look shocked for a moment, until Nora leans backwards, crying loudly, and Jaune puts his hands on the side of his head, eyes spinning and teeth chattering. ---- Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Jaune, Yang, Ruby, and Nora are all standing in a line at the left side of the screen. Towards the right, Zwei and Penny Polendina are standing side by side. Penny laughs and bows to the other characters. Penny: (Making various poses) Thank you for inviting me to your game of "dodge the ball then eliminate your enemies with the ball", Ruby. Ruby: We just call it dodgeball. Also we're all friends here, not enemies. Penny: Of course! I will adjust my targeting parameters! Penny puts her hand to her temple and her eyes become green crosshairs for a moment. Yang tips her head to the side, staring suspiciously at Penny. The camera switches to a frontal view of Sun, Neptune, and Jaune. Neptune: Yeah, my junior detective senses are telling me something's off about her. Neptune puts on his fake mustache and points at Penny with one hand. The camera rapidly pans over to Ruby who is quick to dismiss Neptune's suspicion. Ruby: Huh? What? Noo... There isn't. She's completely normal! Isn't that right, Penny? Ruby strikes a pose with her arms at her sides and head tilted, one eye partially closed. Yang and Nora are giving her funny looks, and Yang is holding a red ball. Penny: That is correct! I am a normal meat person, just like you. All of the other characters share a concerned look as Penny gives an excited thumbs-up in the background. Sun: Okay. Yang: Hurry up and pick so we can kick your butt, Jaune. Sun: Psst, don't pick her. Neptune: Yeah, uh, go for the dog! Jaune: You guys, I'm not picking the dog over her. We choose Penny! Penny: Ah! Penny skips over to join the team consisting of Jaune, Neptune, and Sun. Penny: I look forward to emotionally bonding with you, teammates! Sun: Just TRY not to get in the way. Jaune: Don't listen to him, Penny. And don't feel bad if you can't hit anyone right away. It's very hard! Penny's eyes become crosshairs and a loud, mechanical sound plays just before she launches the ball she is holding directly at Ruby; who is sent flying backwards on contact. Nora: What the?! Penny throws a ball, knocking Nora out; followed shortly by Zwei with a third throw. Yang: Not the face! Yang cowers but is still defeated by Penny's merciless aim. Jaune, Neptune, and Sun stand behind Penny with expressions between confused and terrified. Penny: You mean, like that? A ball rolls over towards Yang and she places one hand on it, growling with rage. Jaune: Uh, yeah, that was... Sun: Awesome! The scene switches back to Yang, who throws the ball in the air and punches it with Ember Celica, sending it flying so it hits Penny in the head. Penny's head pops off and lands in Jaune's arms. Penny: Oh my, this is embarrassing. Jaune, Neptune, and Sun all scream and run. Ruby: Oh my god, she's not a real person! I had no idea! Penny's body catches her head and puts it back on. She strikes a pose and Neptune leans back into the scene, pointing. Neptune: Yeeeaaahhh, definitely something weird about this girl. Category:Transcripts